Lone Loud ending
by MasterCaster
Summary: I did this as a chapter for "Guardian of the Multiverse" last year after Mr. Dusk decided to cancel his story called "Lone Loud" so he allowed me to make an ending for this. More details inside. P.S. This is rewritten and different from the previous version. Cover art by: BunnyAbsentia


**I originally had this up as the eleventh chapter of "Guardian of the Multiverse" sometime last year but it occurred to me that no one else could really see it unless they actually click on that story so I found that to be unfair. So as a rundown, me and Mr. Dusk we're talking about this and he allowed me to make this ending so this is(in a way) the canon end to "Lone Loud". And btw, I completely rewrote this chapter to fix spelling errors and a few mistakes I made before.**

 **This takes place between chapters 6-9 of "Guardian of the Multiverse".**

Ink Linc and Jack flew through the Multiverse towards their destination.

"So what is this universe?" Asked Jack

"This AU is called "Lone Loud". It takes place during an apocalypse. The whole world is basically a wasteland with half of the human population dead. Poor Lynn is all alone in this cruel world." explained Ink

"Geez!" said Jack

Thw two finally made it towards the gateway to the Alternate Universe.

"Odd..." said Ink

Jack scowled at his friend.

"What is it?" he questioned

"The AU has been abandoned by its creator." Ink answered

"How can you tell?" Jack questioned

Ink shrugged.

"It's something us Guardians can detect. And if the AU is abandoned then I'm allowed to reveal myself." Ink explained

"Is there any exceptions?" Jack asked.

Ink Linc scratched his chin.

"Sometimes, only when I'm needed for said story." Ink answered

"Cool." Jack nodded

The two then saw this AU's Lynn lying down on the ground of an RV with a bleeding wound on her head.

"Aww Crap!" Yelled Jack

Ink and Jack entered the portal and landed in the RV only to meet two gunmen

"They just came out of nowhere?!" Said Gunman 1

"Well, shut up and shoot them!" yelled Gunman 2

Before the two gunmen were able to fire their weapons, They were hit in the back with bullets coming from the other side of the RV's windshield. The gunmen fell to the ground, drawing their final breaths.

Ink became angry. He then pulled his hood over his head and walked towards the RV door.

"Jack, Stay here with Lynn. I'm going to stop the gunfire!" Ink commanded

Ink Linc jumped out of the RV door and took to the sky, shocking the gunmen outside.

"Is he flying?" asked a random gunman with a surprised tone.

"What is this world coming too?" thought the other gunman

Bullets were fired into the sky only to be deflected by a twirl of Ink's paintbrush.

Ink quickly landed on a gunman, Instantly taking him out.

"FREEZE!"

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FREAKING HEAD OFF!" **(J** **ust so you know, he didn't say "Freaking". -Ink)**

"I'd do what he says, Flyboy." taunted another person with a gun

Ink had a plan in mind so he slowly raised his hands into the air.

"Yeah, how did you do that anyway? Are you Ace Savvy or something?" asked another gunman.

A masked woman with an assault rifle turned to the gunman.

"Are you stupid? Ace Savvy isn't real!" she shouted

The gunman turned to the woman.

"Don't call me stupid, Bimbo!" he fired

The two began to argue which grabbed the attention of the others gunmen. Noticing that everyone is currently distracted, two multicolored paint orbs formed into Ink's hands. He then threw the orbs into the group, blanketing some with paint while some paint splattered onto the gun woman.

While the gunmen began to struggle to take the paint off, Ink used this time to take them down. He quickly grabbed one gunman and flipped them onto the ground and punched them in the face, knocking him out. Ink then ran up to another kicked them in the groin. "Sorry for the cheap shot but you don't call a woman a bimbo!" Ink looked towards the gun woman to see that's she was currently trying to get some of the paint off of her. "Even if she is one." He added

Suddenly, A big gunman(think of the heavy from TF2) managed to get paint off of his face and saw Ink fighting another one of his comrads. The heavy gunman took aim with his AK-47 and began to fire.

But none of the bullets touched Ink(not like they could do any harm anyway). Instead, The bullets impacted a fellow gunman who quickly rose up from cover.

The gunman's body was riddled with holes and fell forward only to be caught by Ink.

Ink tried to check for a pulse but found nothing...Only a weird feeling on his glove. He looked and saw fresh blood smeared on on it. Ink Linc remained motionless, giving the fresh stain a blank look. Blood...The one thing that The Guardian of The Multiverse couldn't stand to see.

The only thing that snapped Ink out of his trance was the sound of a gun being cocked.

Ink quickly turned and saw the Heavy Gunman that shot his comrade aiming his gun at Ink. He quickly leaped out of the way and used his super human speed to race towards the Heavy.

The Heavy Gunman started to fire but failed as Ink kicked the gun out of his hands and gave the man a mean right hook, making him fall to the ground. But the heavy wasn't done. he got up and grabbed a combat knife from the back of his pants.

"I'ma gonna gut you like a fishy, boyo!" said the Heavy.

Ink rolled his eyes. "I'm more afraid of how you speak than I am of your knife." Ink taunted.

The Heavy gunman gritted his teeth as he ran towards his small enemy and began to slash the blade. Ink Linc simply moved out of the way of the blades way each time.

The heavy began to grow weak as Ink just yawned from this boring battle. This just made the heavy furious. "I'MA GOING TO KILL YOU!" The Heavy screamed at Ink as he charged towards him.

Ink moved out of the way and placed his foot I front of the uncoming Juggernaut. The Heavy gunman didn't stop in time as he tripped over the foot and fell face first on the ground.

"Now you're really getting on my..."

WACK!

The heavy gunman is interrupted by Ink giving him a swift kick to the face, knocking him out.

"Well, that's over." said Ink

*Click*

Ink Linc's attention is caught by a sudden small noise, he looks to see the gun woman struggling with her gun.

"Of all the times this thing jams, it's now?!" she's complained only to look up and see Ink staring at her. She then dropped her weapon and raised her hands in the air.

"Please don't hurt me!" she begged

Ink chuckled.

"You don't have anything to worry about, ma'am. I don't hit females." Ink explained

The gun woman made a wicked smile as she grabbed a grenade from her armored vest.

"Such manners. To bad that they're your downfall!" she screeched as she pulled the pin. But before she could throw the explosive, the paint stains on her clothes began to move as if it were alive! The paint then expanded and wrapped around the woman's torso and leg area acting as chains or rope, restricting her movements. She then fell to the ground and noticed how close the live grenade was to her. She began to panic only for Ink to swoop in and grab the explosive. He then threw it into the air, just in time for it to explode and not cause any casualties.

He then turned to the woman.

"Now that was not cool!" Ink said with an annoyed tone earning a hateful glare from the lady.

Ink took another glance at his bloodied glove and decided that it was time to go home. He then headed back towards the RV.

"SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME TIED UP HERE?" The gun woman shouted

"It will dissolve when I leave!" Ink answered as he entered the RV and saw Jack covering Lynn's wound.

"First time I see you doing something like that." said Ink

Jack looked up to him.

"Hey, I might be a jerk from time to time but I would've done the same for my Lynn!" fired Jack

Ink nodded and picked up Lynn bridal style. A new portal opened up and the trio entered.

 **This takes place between chapters 9-10.**

Liberty, Lincoln, Lynn, and Lily finally went back to bed. Leaving a healing Ink on a hospital bed. Next to Ink's bed is "Lone Loud" Lynn who was still sleeping.

Ink started to think about what went down in Lincoln's AU and that fight with Error. It was time for something to be done, And he knew just what to do!

Ink started to rise from the bed only to notice "Lone Loud" Lynn stirring in her sleep. He walked towards her to make sure that she is alright.

"Lone Loud" Lynn suddenly opened her eyes to see a Lincoln in front of her.

"Lincoln?! You're alive!" shouted Lynn with excitement as she hugged Ink's neck.

Ink felt "Lone Loud" sob in his shoulder. He began to gently pat her back.

"It's okay, Lynn. You're safe now." said Ink

LL!Lynn noticed that Lincoln's voice was much deeper than last time.

She broke the hug and looked at the guy before her.

"Lincoln?" She asked

"Well, Technically Yes. But I'm not your Lincoln." Ink answered

LL!Lynn looked at Ink with confusion.

"Am I dead? Or am I just hallucinating?" She asked

"Neither, You're alive and currently getting medical attention." Ink answered

"Who are you?" asked LL!Lynn

Ink gave his introduction to LL!Lynn. Even on how he and Jack saved her, Where she currently is, And the fact that she will no longer have to suffer.

"So you saved me...What about the rest of my family? Can you bring them back?" asked LL!Lynn

Ink sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Lynn. I can't raise the dead. Your family is gone." said Ink

LL!Lynn slowly nodded as her eyes began to water.

"Hey, Lynn. In the Ultra Dimension, There are plenty of alternate versions of your family you can talk to. Alternate versions of your parents, siblings, friends, and your grandpa, Even a few versions of that Francisco kid that you like! I know that they won't truly replace your real family but..."

"Okay." LL!Lynn interrupted

Ink looked in curiosity.

"My family would've wanted me to move on. As much as I'll miss my real family, I know that they're in a better place." LL!Lynn explained with a sad expression

Ink placed his hand on LL!Lynn's hand. "You'll be happy here. And if you want, I can even find you a new AU to stay in the future." said Ink

Lynn smiled and nodded.

Ink was glad that LL!Lynn can find happiness in her new life. He then grabbed his paintbrush and quickly wiped the ground with a small puddle of Neon Green paint. Ink quickly formed the puddle into a tennis ball and gave it to LL!Lynn.

"Welcome to the Family!" said Ink. LL!Lynn smiled, Glad that she now has a second chance at her life.

As Ink walked out of the medic room, Lynn pulled a picture of her late family out of her pocket and examined it.

"Hey guys, I know that you might not hear me at the moment but I've been rescued by the hell that our world became. I wish that I can see you all once more." said Lynn as tears went down her cheeks.

Suddenly, an alternate version of Rita Loud who was a nurse came into the room to check up on LL!Lynn.

"Good, You're awake, sweetheart!" said Nurse Rita

Lynn suddenly jolted seeing an alternate version of her mother standing in front of her.

"Are you alright, Lynn?" asked Nurse Rita

"Oh, Sorry. I lost my mother along with my whole family and you remind me a lot of her." said LL!Lynn

Nurse Rita felt heartbroken. It wasn't very rare for her to meet an alternate who lost their whole family. Just last month, She remembers an alternate Rita who lost her family as well.

Nurse Rita walked up to LL!Lynn and place her hands on Lynn's.

"Well, hun. If it makes you feel any better. I would be happy to allow you into my family and be your new mother." zaid Nurse Rita

LL!Lynn's jaw dropped. She then began to cry and hug Nurse Rita.

"I would love that...Mom!"

 **So here it is, The closing story for "Lone Loud" Lynn. I want to thank Mr. Dusk for allowing me to give his story an ending and I hope you all enjoyed it. LL!Lynn might appear again in the future.**


End file.
